Special Birthday Boy
by secretfanficlover
Summary: AU! Harry lives with Sirius & Remus. Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus). Harry is turning 5 and his godparents decide to get him a special birthday present.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 4

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Object] Slide

Word Count: 1093

AU! Harry lives with Sirius & Remus. Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus)

Beta: Aya

_**Special Birthday Boy**_

"Daddy, daddy," a little boy with jet-black hair started, jumping on his godfather, Sirius.

"Shhhh…" Sirius tried to quiet the small child, but he knew it was too late to go back to sleep. Once Harry and his husband were awake, it was impossible to sleep any more.

Today was no regular day in this household. Little Harry Potter was turning five years old today! Remus and Sirius had adopted Harry and became his legal guardians just after the couple got married. The wedding had only been a couple of months ago. When Sirius had decided to ask Remus to make things official, their special day was almost ruined by the thought that if Albus Dumbledore wanted to change his mind, he could still be able to take Harry away from them.

They had been his guardians since he was fourteen months old. Sirius got to Godric's Hollow just in time to stop Hagrid from taking the baby Harry to his Muggle family. Sirius had managed to convince the kind giant that Lily and James would have wanted their child to grow up in an environment of love and acceptance. There was no way the Dursley family would ever be able to handle a special child like Harry.

This is why they decided that adopting Harry was the best option to them. They filed the notice to adopt Harry, which they need would be a long winded process, especially if it was disputed or if there was any claim that they were not doing what was in the best interest of the child. They were also observed with Harry before they could be declared fit to take the responsibility of adopting the child.

They were still often pestered by Dumbledore who believed that poor Harry would have been better of with his biological family. They refused to just let it go without a fight though.

It soon became clear the adults were just as excited for this birthday party as their young adopted son. Sirius kept thinking back to Harry's special birthday present. It was a red and yellow toddler slide that had kept the men awake till almost midnight to set up. The instructions had been garbage and the special features kept going off. It had a height slider function to adjust as the toddler grew older, a special water slide feature for hot summer days, as well as a function which lights up, so that Harry could even play on it at night time.

When the men had it fully set up, they wrapped a powder blue ribbon around it, and they couldn't be more pleased to be getting their son the present he had been talking about non-stop for the last few weeks.

Harry had first seen the slide in the window of a toy shop in Diagon Alley; his small green eyes went wide with wonder.

"Harry, come on now," Remus had called, they had been on their way to the Ministry of Magic for Harry's adoption papers, and they were running late.

The couple had decided to keep his last name "Potter" in honour of his parents, the godparents knew they weren't meant to replace Lily and James, but to love Harry as they would have and take care of him to the best of their abilities. This, however, meant that they needed to become his official guardians so that Dumbledore had no way of trying to take this child away from them again.

Even though it was proven that Sirius wasn't to blame for what had happened to Harry's parents, it still seemed like Dumbledore was convinced it would have been better for him to live with the Dursleys.

"Over my dead body," Sirius had responded, and Remus agreed.

The little boy dragged his eyes away from the window that held the treasure, the yellow and red toddler slide. At this, Remus made a mental note to come back and buy that for Harry for his next birthday present.

When Harry had seen Sirius when they got home, he told him all about the slide.

"It was so pwetty, Daddy," Harry said sweetly. "It's yellow and red and this high," the toddler gestured, holding his hand above his head. Sirius chuckled at the boy's obvious excitement.

Harry was spoiled, nobody could deny this, but he was always well behaved. If Sirius or Remus told him no, he didn't throw a fuss, no tantrums were tolerated in this household. He couldn't help but stare though, every single time Remus or Sirius had to take him with to Diagon Alley. His small legs would gravitate towards the shop window of their own accord, and he would stand and stare at it, small hands pressed against the glass, until he was called away. He would take his father's hand, and they would leave with him giving one last longing look in the direction of the window.

Soon it would be the time they were all waiting for: presents! They sung to Harry while he eyed his broomstick cake with five candles in different colours. He blew them out quickly in one messy blow. Sirius gave Harry the candles, and after making sure Remus wasn't looking; he let the birthday boy lick the icing off the back of the candles.

"Ready for presents, little buddy?" Sirius asked. Harry had a face full of birthday cake; icing all the way to his nose, so he just nodded cheerfully, placing the actual cake without icing on his blue paper plate.

They led the small boy around the yard, eyes closed, and holding hands with his godparents. Their excitement grew when the small slide came into sight and they couldn't wait any longer for Harry to see his present.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Remus said, and the couple let go of the tiny hands. Harry's eyes shone with wonder as his eyes fell on his birthday present.

"Is that _mine_?" He squeaked in cheerful disbelief, waiting for confirmation before running over to it and pulling off the powder blue bow. He climbed up the three small red steps and went down the slide.

"Woopee!" He cried as he went down his small red and yellow slide.

Remus and Sirius laughed, watching him spend the rest of the day playing on his brand new slide. Soon the couple had some beautiful new photos for the house. Remus had already gotten a frame that said "Babies fifth birthday" on it.

"Was the present worth it?" Sirius asked, remembering their battle with it the night before.

"You bet," Remus responded cheerfully.


End file.
